Digital images from digital cameras and scanners are becoming more and more popular. However, most people don't take perfect photographs. It is estimated that the majority of consumer digital images have exposure problems. For example, the digital images may be too dark or too bright, mainly due to the limitations of existing digital camera sensors.
Today, users rely on imaging software to re-touch these digital images. Usually, these software packages provide adjustable scalars and curves for users to adjust images manually. Some packages promise automatic adjustment of some digital image characteristics.
Whatever the benefits of previous techniques, however, they do not have the advantages of the techniques and tools presented below.